6. Administrative Core The U54 Administrative Core will be responsible for coordinating the Partnership, supporting research, training and outreach efforts, and documenting Partnership activities and products. We include descriptions of CCNY and MSKCC Administrative Core members and staff in both proposals, to explain their complementary roles and joint activities more clearly. In fact, Administrative Core faculty and staff from both CCNY and MSKCC have worked together for the past six years, and are a well-integrated team. This level of integration will continue under the Us4. Administrative core leadership has been instrumental in guiding our Partnership, locating resources, and helping us to work effectively within institutional policy. Core faculty and staff will continue to meet on a monthly basis and as needed to discuss implementation of the Partnership, to plan for upcoming events, and to troubleshoot problems that arise. In addition to Drs. Hubbard and Rapkin, Administrative Core members include: Faculty/Senior Leadership; Ellen Smiley. PhD - CCNY Associate Professor of Psychology. Former Acting Deputy Provost. Dr. Smiley is a specialist in the evaluation of educational and training programs. She served as CCNY PI of the Human Subjects Research Enhancement grant, and chaired a planning task force on curriculum. Dr. Smiley will continue to guide evaluation of training initiatives, and the Partnership overall. Collette Houston - MSKCC Director of the Office of Clinical Research. Research Compliance and Quality Assurance. Ms. Houston oversees MSKCC's entire clinical and population research portfolio. Her staff works with departments and major initiatives such as the U5&/U54, to provide technical assistance and support. Ms. Houston served as MSKCC co-Pi of the Human Subjects Research Enhancement Grant. Her office has been central in assisting community site to participate in MSKCC's research. Ms. Houston will continue to provide guidance and staff support to the Partnership. Carol Brown. MD - Director. MSK Office of Diversity Initiatives. Dr. Brown is a gynecological oncologist with a focus on health disparities affecting minority women. As Director of Diversity Initiatives, Dr. Brown is responsible for expanding minority representation on MSKCC's faculty, increasing service to diverse patients, and promoting research on minority health and health disparities. Dr. Brown will continue to serve the partnership as a member of both the Administrative and Internal Advisory Cores. Dr. Brown is also working with MSKCC's Development Office to secure philanthropic funds to support Partnership research on health disparities. Millie Roth. PhD - CCNY. Director of Science Education. Dr. Roth has worked closely with Dr. Hubbard to establish the COURT program, particularly our recruitment and selection procedures. Dr. Roth has also been central in developing cancer research focus in CCNY's pre-freshman science preparation program. As a member of the Administrative Core, Dr. Roth will support the Partnership's Education and Training Subcommittee, to develop COURT curricula, placements and mentorship. She will also work on our science education efforts at the CCNY Math and Science High School. Gita Bosch. PhD - Dean. MSKCC - Gerstner Graduate School of Biomedical Education. Dr. Bosch joined the MSKCC faculty three years ago to help establish Gerster School, and soon became involved with the Partnership. Dr. Bosch is particularly interested in the transition from college to graduate training, and has worked with Dr. Hubbard to develop post-baccalaureate programs for CCNY students. Dr. Bosch will continue to support these efforts as a member of the Education and Training Subcommittee. She will also help us develop procedures for tracking and supporting COURT students into their graduate programs. Thomas Reynolds. MA (Program Manager -100% on Project! U54 support will allow us to add an important new senior staff position of Program Director. Mr. Reynolds is presently full-time Research Manager in the MSKCC Department of Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences. Over the past five years, he has worked closely with Partnership faculty and staff in developing our collaborative Human Subjects Research Enhancement grant, providing necessary training and certifications for CCNY faculty and students involved with psychosocial research, overseeing internal Psychiatry Research Committee reviews of all 1156 psychosocial pilot projects, pre-pilots and protocols, and working with Dr. Ostroff to establish the Behavioral Research Methods Core. Mr. Reynolds is completing his PhD in social psychology at the New School for Social Research (anticipated Spring 2009). His doctoral research focuses on the role of race in interpersonal perception and attribution. Mr. Reynolds'is interested in pursuing academic work to examine the role of race in health-related communications and decision making. When Mr. Reynolds joins the Partnership, we will work with him to develop a mentoring plan and to ensure that he has the time and flexibility to complete is degree (similar to the arrangement he has in his current role, with no clinical or teaching responsibility). Upon completion of his doctorate, we will arrange an instructorship at MSKCC and an adjunct appointment at CCNY to facilitate Mr. Reynolds' work with the Partnership. We will encourage Mr. Reynolds to plan and undertake pilot research with appropriate collaborators as he assumes a position as a junior faculty member in the Partnership. Mr. Reynolds will work closely with Drs. Hubbard and Rapkin to assume administrative and oversight activities for the 1154. He will maintain day-to-day contact with every aspect of the Partnership. He will also supervise and coordinate the work of all CCNY and MSKCC staff working on the Partnership. Mr. Reynolds will take primary responsibility for ensuring that pilot research, student placements, and other internal processes are conducted according to the Partnership's operating procedures (see below). In addition to the Administrative Core, Mr. Reynolds will participate in meetings of the IAC and of relevant faculty working groups. He will also take the lead in producing our annual progress report to the PSC. Although we have allocated funds on the MSKCC budget (necessary to maintain his benefits and status as a senior manager), Mr. Reynolds will work closely with both CCNY and MSKCC.